poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty talks to Skipper
This is how the scene for Dusty talking to Skipper goes in Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala. Dusty: Finally lost them. I think I should talk to Skipper. Skipper: What are you doing here, Dusty? Dusty: Skip, I've got a bit of a problem. Sparky: What is it? Dusty: Well, I won 2 tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and my friends are trying to convince me to give to one of them, and Pinkie even managed to have the whole town chase me to get the ticket. So, I'm having trouble deciding who to take. Skipper: Well, if it was I'd chose the other guest from my heart. Dusty: Really? Sparky: You think so? Skipper: You know, I once got a ticket for the Gala but I couldn't make due to the NAVY needing me. Dusty: (Gets an idea.) I know who to take with me. (At Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds) Dusty: Well, I'm back. Thomas: Hi, Dusty! Twilight Sparkle: Did you make your choice for the ticket? Dusty: Yes I have. Cool McCool: Who? Applejack: Is it me? Rarity: No, no! It's mine! James: What about me? Rainbow: Dusty's taking me! Fluttershy: Just me? Percy: No! Charlie: Dusty was taking me! Pinkie: Me! Gordon: Not you! Me! Henry: Dusty have to take me! Emily: You're taking me, Dusty? Paxton: I want to go with you, Dusty. Duck: Is it me, Dusty? Dusty: I'm taking Skipper. Everyone: WHAT?! Rainbow Dash: Dusty! Dusty: But, I have to take Skipper. Curdie: Dusty! You're going to the Gala. Princess Irene: You could of still choosen your friends right here! Rheneas: Irene's right! Dusty: He told me to choose someone from my heart. Skipper: I agree 100%. (pulls into the lybrary) Evryone: SKIPPER?! Thomas: What are you doing here, Skipper? Skipper: I came to see you guys. Spike: What's up? Apple Bloom: Dusty's goin' ta take Skipper to the Gala! Scootaloo: I know. Sweetie Belle: Me too! Skipper: I once got a ticket for the Gala but I couldn't make due to the NAVY needing me. Dusty: Hence why I chose Skipper. You guys were pressuring me with your ways to convince to get the ticket and Pinkie causing a crowd of ponies chasing me didn't help either. Applejack: Well, Dusty. Ah didn't mean ta put so much pressure on ya, Sugarcube. Fluttershy: I'm sorry Dusty. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful. Percy: Oh. Charlie: As much as I love telling jokes, I don't like hurting my friends. Henry: Me too. Emily: I am sorry. Duck: I apologize Dusty. Pinkie: I'm sorry. It's no fun upsetting your friends. And I'm sorry for causing that crowd to chase you. Rarity: I'm sorry Dusty darling. James: So am I. I guess I was being selfish again. Paxton: Gordon: Rainbow and I are sorry. Rainbow: I didn't mean to. Dusty: That's okay. Skipper: That's what happens. Thomas: Well. Twilight Sparkle: Well at least you found a way to work it out Dusty. Dusty: You're right, Twilight, I do. (He and Twilight hugged.) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion